Tentar te Entender
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Num dia chuvoso Sakura comemorava seu aniversário. E ao ver algumas fotografias, ela se lembra de um certo 'alguém'. SasuSaku.


Naruto **não** me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto. Não ganhei nada fazendo isso. A música também não é minha.

**SasuSaku**, songfic. Música: **CRY** – **MANDY MOORE**. **Flashbacks** em itálico n.n'

* * *

**Tentar te entender**** l SasuSaku, songfic**

A chuva fria e o ar gélido batiam contra a janela da casa da ninja, as vozes ecoavam no cômodo.

- Sakura-chan, esse ramén está delicioso – o loiro dizia com a boca numa cascata de ramén.

A garota de cabelos róseos sorriu alegre.

- Você quer mais, Naruto-kun?

Sim, ela estava mais sensível, depois que o rapaz, Uchiha Sasuke, havia ido embora...

Eu sempre lembrarei  
Era fim de tarde  
Durou pra sempre  
E terminou tão rápido

Hoje com 16 anos, ela não superou, apenas se conformou, que o caminho que o rapaz seguiu era escolha dele, não dela. E essa era a verdade... A pura, sombria e cruel verdade... Fria como a chuva que batia em sua janela. Era a verdade algo que ela não poderia mudar.

* * *

_- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – ela disse animada._

_- Yo._

_Ela se sentou ao lado dele e viu que ele mantinha seu olhar no chão._

_Olhar. Um olhar frio e negro. Corajoso. Um olhar com ódio. Mas ele tinha medo, assim como ela. Ela sabia disso._

Você estava completamente sozinho  
Encarando um céu cinza escuro  
Eu estava mudada

_- Hmmm... Sasuke-kun? – ela chamou. O garoto dos olhos negros continuava a olhar para o chão. Sakura respirou fundo e continuou: - Você não tem... Medo?_

_Sasuke se virou para a garota com uma expressão de "O quê?". Sakura pareceu notar a dúvida do menino e acrescentou:_

_- Sabe, medo. __Medo de ir atrás do seu irmão. Medo de ir e não voltar._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça._

_-Hey.Eu vou ficar bem, eu volto. Eu sempre fiz isso, certo? – ele disse olhando para ela e sorrindo._

_Um sorriso sincero. O primeiro sorriso dele para ela._

_A menina dos cabelos róseos olhou fixamente para o garoto._

_- Então, terei medo por nós dois Sasuke-kun – Ela se levantou._

_- Sakura... – o menino voltou a fixar seu olhar ao chão._

* * *

Ela se lembrava de tudo perfeitamente.

- Hm, acho que não vai parar de chover Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse olhando.

- Hai.

-MAIS! – o shinobi disse levantando a tigela vazia.

- Naruto!É a quarta tigela de ramén. – a moça respondeu num salto.

- Kakashi-sensei não vai vir? – o shinobi voltou a perguntar.

-Não sei Naruto. Ino e o time vão vir...Não sei para que.

-Vão comemorar uma data especial Sakura-chan. É seu aniversário esqueceu?

Sakura tinha seus pensamentos distantes. O amigo pareceu notar e acrescentou:

-Ainda sente falta dele? – Naruto perguntou.

A garota abaixou a cabeça. Já se foram quatro anos, tudo estava bem. Amigos fazendo questão de comemorar seu aniversário junto dela.

Em lugares que ninguém encontrará  
Todos os seus sentimentos foram Guardados profundamente  
(guardados profundamente)

A campainha tocou.

-Eu atendo - a moça se levantou para abrir a porta.

-Ohayo!Entrem por favor!

A pequena aglomeração de alguns amigos passou pela porta, sendo que Ino carregava um bolo rosa decorado.

-Sakura-san, Sai disse que chegaria logo! – Lee comentou animado.

-Hai. Por Favor Ino coloque esse bolo na cozinha...

Era uma aglomeração alegre. Era bonito para ela ver aquelas pessoas ali, ver Lee ajudando Ino a carregar o bolo, mesmo com a loira recusando a ajuda. Ver Kakashi lendo Icha Icha no sofá da sala. Ver Shikamaru abrindo a porta para Sai, que carregava um quadro. Ver Naruto e Chouji discutindo qual o melhor saber qual o melhor sabor de ramén.

Ver todos ali. Mas faltava alguém.

* * *

"_Mais um dia de missão encerrado. Me livrei de __todos__ eles". Isso era o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke. Mas ele sentiu a presença de uma outra pessoa. _

_-SASUKE-KUN! ESPERE-ME! – A Haruno gritava a plenos pulmões correndo atrás de Sasuke. _

_-Ah não. – o garoto suspirou e se virou para trás, acariciando a própria nuca._

_-Poderíamos ir para a casa juntos hoje, não? – Ela sorriu inocentemente para ele._

_-Se eu falar que não você vai me seguir do mesmo jeito né? – __Ele virou as costas. Não queria que ninguém tirasse o bom humor que ele não tinha. Ao perceber que a menina não caminhava ao seu lado, virou-se e acrescentou, antes de seguir em frente: -Vamos?_

_A menina sorriu e o seguiu saltitando até conseguir alcançá-lo._

_Eles caminhavam lado a lado por uma estrada onde havia muitas, muitas cerejeiras. E, após o vento bater uma brisa refrescante, flores e pétalas se despencaram dos galhos e caíram._

Foi então que eu percebi  
Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
O momento que eu vi você chorar  
O momento que eu vi você chorar

_Sakura, encantada com a chuva rosa que caía sobre sua __cabeça, tentava pegar as flores com as mãos para cima, como uma criança que via as flores pela primeira vez._

_-Vamos, Sasuke-kun! Pegue as pétalas comigo! – ela dizia animada._

_Sasuke apressou os passos ficando há alguns metros à frente._

_- Ah Sasuke-kun! Vamos! – Sakura o animou – Pegue as pétalas comigo! – ela correu até o rapaz com as mãos cheias de flores._

_-SAKURA! – O Uchiha a parou e a segurava forte com ambas as mãos pelos ombros. – Você poderia parar de agir como uma criança, Sakura – ele rangeu os dentes._

_-Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou._

_- Você poderia levar a sua vida mais a sério? Levar as missões do time Sete mais a sério? – ele estava irritado e ela assutado._

_Sasuke acabou por soltar Sakura que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que forçavam a cair. Sasuke suspirou e virou-se de costas para ela, seguindo em frente._

_Sakura afrouxou as mãos deixando uma chuva de flores de cerejeira caírem sobre seus pés._

_-Gomenassai, Sasuke-kun. – ela suspirou enquanto as flores caíam em ambas faces._

* * *

- A chuva está aumentando... – Ino comentou – Ótimo jeito de passar o aniversário, testuda!

-Hai, está trovejando muito – Sakura concordou – Espero que não caia a força, Ino-Porca.

Um vento forte e frio passou pela casa de Sakura, estremecendo a todos e levanto a atenção ao som seguido, o som de algo caindo e se quebrando.

- Testuda, acho que veio do seu quarto – Ino apontou para a porta do quarto de Sakura.

-Eu vou lá ver. – Sakura seguiu para o quarto com a expressão entediada e cansada no rosto.

Sakura arrastou os pés até o próprio quarto, levou as mãos à maçaneta e entrou no quarto. A luz acesa iluminava o quarto delicado da garota.

Sua visão passava pelo quarto procurando o criador do som. A resposta estava na sua frente: a janela aberta deu origem a uma entrada para o vento, o mesmo levantou a cortina que derrubou uma porta-retrato: a fotografia do time Sete.

A fotografia do time Sete. Ela se lembrava daquele dia. Sasuke estava irritado pela demora do time em completar a missão naquela tarde. Naruto estava emburrado por aparecer em uma foto onde Sasuke estava "roubando seu brilho". Kakashi-sensei estava feliz por estarem fotografando a primeira foto do time Sete.

Eu queria te abraçar  
Eu queria fazer com que isso fosse embora  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria fazer o seu tudo... Tudo certo  
Eu sempre lembrarei...

Daquele fim de tarde...  
Em lugares que ninguém encontrará...

A estante em que ela colocou aquela fotografia deu origem a outros retratos: uma foto sua com Ino ainda crianças, um desenho dela feito pelo Sai, uma foto com Shizune e Tsunade, fotos da festa de ano novo, uma foto com Sai, uma outra com Naruto no restaurante, algumas dela sozinha...

Mas a foto do time sete tinha um valor especial. Uma pessoa especial.

Sakura rodou o olhar pelo próprio quarto vendo cada fotografia. Cada momento.

Pegou a foto do time sete e ali seguiu o quebrado com o dedo.

A rachadura começava em baixo e seguia até o topo, cortando um pequeno pedaço do cabelo Kakashi e separando Sasuke do resto do grupo.

"É a verdade..." ela pensava segurando firme a foto em suas mãos "Sasuke-kun, por que você foi embora?" Ela depositou a foto calmamente na estante.

- Sakura-chan! Vamos cortar o bolo! – a voz de Naruto soou no quarto, fazendo a garota voltar para si.

Apagou as luzes e olhou para o retrato rachado.

- Eu só quis te entender Sasuke-kun...

A Haruno fechou a porta deixando a foto do time no escuro.

Se entregando  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer.

* * *

Primeira **SasuSaku** (meu casal favorito). Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! ----' 


End file.
